


Coming Clean

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Coming Clean

You’ve always been comfortable with your sexuality. If people asked you, you’d tell them you’re bisexual but you never really thought about telling people without them asking. Main reason was your dad, not that he was a horrible human being but the little remarks he would let slide sometimes made you wanna hide your sexuality around your family, especially him. And even though you knew your boyfriend, Peter Parker, would react differently, you were still scared to let him know.

Your hands were sweaty as you walked up to the apartment were Peter lived with his Aunt May. Your shaking hand knocked on the wooden door which was opened only a few moments later by May.  
“(Y/N)! It’s so good to see you. Come it, Peter’s in his room,” she gave you a quick hug before inviting you inside. Inside his room, Peter was listening to music while working on what seemed to be his suit. Yes, you knew about Spider-Man and while at first, you were incredibly worried, not that you weren’t now, and wanted to never let Peter go out and fight criminals, you had gotten more used to it. Especially after he protected you from a mugger who threatened you with a knife.  
“Hey, Pete,” you smiled as you leaned against the doorframe watching as your boyfriend turned around, a big smile on his face.  
“What’s up? You said you had something important you wanted to talk about?” He stood up, walking towards you and gave you a quick kiss on your cheek.  
“Yea…about that,” you closed the door behind you, awkwardly fumbling with your hands, “oh fuck, I don’t know how to tell you this.”  
At this point you began to anxiously pace around the room, Peter sitting on his bed before he jumped up and grabbed your arms, causing you to stop.  
“Whatever it is, you can tell me, (Y/N). You know I love you.”  
“I’m bisexual,” you blurted out, surprising yourself with the confidence in your voice.  
“Okay.” Peter shrugged like it didn’t matter to him.  
“Okay?”  
“Yes, okay. (Y/N), I don’t care about that because it shouldn’t matter. I love you, no matter what. You’ll always matter to me and you being bi doesn’t change a thing. I love you for you.”  
Tears were pooling in your eyes as Peter spoke, happy he accepted you the way you are. You quickly wrapped your arms around him, pressing your body close to his, your tears staining his shirt.  
“I love you, too, Peter. So much,” you sniffed, his head resting on top of yours.  
“Now, how about catching up with Brooklyn Nine-Nine? I think we’ve got a few episodes to watch…” Peter sat down on his bed again, patting the space next to him as he turned on his laptop to watch said show on Netflix. This was one of the reasons you love that boy, he always managed to cheer you up and clearly loved you, as did you. Never in your life did you want to be without him, having to face this cruel world without your best friend, your boyfriend, your soulmate.


End file.
